A Draco and Hermione Story
by DramionePureHearts
Summary: Voldemort is after something Hermione posess and Draco joins the order. Something blooms in Hermione and Draco but will it stay alive? :D :D Read to find out. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Gah. Sadly. I would give up my life to own The Harry Potter Series. Crap, Im babbling. Sorry. =/ **

**Okay, this is my second story ever. :/ Hope you like it. I have to admit my first one was a big flop. GAH! :( Please read and tell me what you feel :) If anyone thinks I have copied your story or whatsoever, I apologize because great minds think alike. :P LOL. Okay, read. :P**

Chapter 1

Hermione gulped down a cup of water back in her muggle home. Her parents had gone to live in Europe and she was left by herself. As she looked around the room, her eyes landed onto a piece of parchment. She stared at it for a long time and decided to ignore it. Ever since she read that letter, she was feeling depressed, confused, and she didn't know what to do. It was as if someone shot a arrow into her life. The parchment read:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I am to inform you that after many researching in the ministry, we have found out that the Dark Lord, Voldemort, wants something from you. You are now in danger and we are coming to your aid as soon as possible. You possess blood which is more valuable than any others. More valuable than purebloods. You are no ordinary muggle, Ms. Granger. Voldemort is after you. I am now sending aurors to your house, I wish you good luck._

_Sincerly,  
Cornelius Fudge  
The minister of magic_

She had reread the letter so many times after the brown owl flew through her window with a piece of parchment tied to its leg. _How long more till they arrive?_ She wondered. She was both scared and worried at the same time. As she was about to turn around, firm hands crossed over her mouth and covered it, a strong set of arms wrapped around her waist, preventing her from getting away. She panicked and struggled, trying to escape. _Were they too late? Or are they trying to prevent me from screaming? _Wild thoughts swarmed her mind.

"Be quiet, Granger, unless you want the Death Eaters to know you are here!" A familiar voice that did not belong to any aurors or friends she knew commanded her.

Although the mystery person told her that Death Eaters were around, she clearly saw the Dark Mark on the hand wrapped around her waist. She struggled more as she saw it until whoever was behind her drew out his wand and dragged her out of her house.

"I'm with the order you nut head! Now shut up and stop trying to be like a worm!"

She immediately eased as she heard the words but still could not trust whoever he was.

"Now if you promise not to scream or shout, I will let you go. Do you understand?" The voice was calmer this time. She nodded and felt the arm unwrap from her waist and the hand uncover from the mouth. He took a step back and Hermione turned. She gasp as she saw the grayish-blue eyes looking into hers. There, standing in front of her, was Draco Malfoy.

He stretched out his hand, meaning for her to take it. Hermione stared at the hand for a long time.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. Tell your Death Eater friends to go away." She said, stammering.

"Take my hand, Hermione. I don't want to force you." Draco said.

"I am not going to be your girlfriend, Malfoy!" Hermione said, staggering backwards.

"Im not bloody asking you to be my girlfriend, Idiot! Im apparating you to the order! Would you rather stay here and wait until the Death Eaters get you or do you want to return to your friends?" Draco hissed, getting impatient.

Hermione hesitantly took a step forward and placed her hand on his.

After enduring what felt like being squashed into a small tube, they finally arrived at Grimmaulds Place. With a loud "pop", they appeared in a familiar bedroom. It was the room that Harry and Ron and herself slept together. She noticed another bed added beside hers and looked at Draco who was taking of his cloak.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he got up from his bed and hugged her. Harry behind him, doing the same afterwards. Lavender was there too. Lavender and Ron started dating after Hermione broke up with Ron. But Hermione decided to let the past be the past..

"Thank you so much, Draco." Ron said, shaking his hand. Harry punched Draco lightly in the shoulder saying, "Thanks, if it weren't for you, I think the Death Eaters could have gotten her already."

Ginny poked her head through the door and squealed, running towards Hermione. Ginny kissed Hermione on the cheek and jumped up and down with excitement. "Oh my God! I thought you were dead meat! Im so glad you are here safe! Oh my god! Oh my God!!" Then she turned to Draco and smiled slightly at him, "Thanks, Ferret."

"Don't mention. I got to admit, she is one tough girl." Draco muttered, which made everyone laugh.

A loud crack made everyone jump and Fred and George appeared in the middle of the room. "Hello, Hermione!" They said together. "You arrived safe and sound!"

They could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. _Fast. _Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather who owns Grimmauld place burst into the room, yelling, "For Pete's Sake! For a moment, we all thought he had you!"

"Sirius! Let the kids explain. I think it would be easier if it came out of people she are _comfortable_ with." Arthur Weasley appeared from behind and added with a quick smile, "Oh and Hermione, we are glad you're safe."

"Yes, Arthur is right, you should let her settle down first. Kids! Dinner at 7! Oh and Hermione, Welcome back!" Molly Weasley, looking as motherly as ever came behind her husband, and tugged on Sirius' arm, signalling him to give the children some privacy. Sirius' nodded, took a quick glance at all the children and left the room, closing the door as he went.

"So, what's going on? I'm a wee bit confused." Hermione said softly.


End file.
